1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to container latches. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container latch comprising a closing projection, and a locking flap with an aperture for accepting the projection and a rib for maintaining the closing projection within the aperture.
2. Background Information
FIGS. 1-3 depict an existing container 5 made of polystyrene foam. Container 5 includes a latch 22 with projection 24 having an overhanging structure and a locking flap 38. Latch 22 is shown in FIG. 1 in a second locking position. A first locking position is achieved when locking flap 38 is placed only over a tab 32 (see FIG. 2). Although the second locking position is more secure than the first, the second locking position takes more effort to achieve.
Users of container 5 often find it desirable to use the latch in the first locking position, rather than the second locking position for various reasons. However, it has been discovered through experience that the first locking position may not be secure enough for some purposes, for example, transporting foods including a sauce.
Thus, a need exists for a container latch with improved security in a simple-to-achieve locking position.